epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS 7: Mulan vs Pope Joan
Hey dudes! Back from Costa Rica to drop my first girl on girl battle. Hot. Anyway, I'll make this quick. Credits go to Legion for chiseling out the first two verses, Drak for reading the surprise ending and telling me if I should keep it or not, and yet again Leandro for the cover. Thanks so much my brothers. :) Now MBOHS 7, legendary Chinese warrior who crossdressed and is known for physical power versus the legendary Italian woman who crossdressed to become Pope, known for mental power. Locations Pope Joan is in front of Saint Peter's Basilica Mulan is in front of the Great Wall of China Beat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTEwso_LiRs Starts at 0:32 Rapper Colors Pope Joan is red Mulan is blue The Swiss Guard are yellow The Chinese Soldiers are green Lyrics Mulan: My ancestors knew that today I’d bring honor to them all, So they blessed this foot before I drove it into your balls! I’m a hero! Put my life on the line to save my younger brother! You would’ve never gotten where you were without the backing of your lover! My rapping’s more tight than the ones around my feet! How can you counter my Nest of Bees with a Liberal Arts degree? I’m the symbol of female power, I’m braver, I’m better! The only piece of China you’ll serve is the one to your successor! Pope Joan: They couldn’t send me a daddy, so instead I got the bitch, God’s words flow through me, so I don’t need to mind my language I’m so fucking street, every Catholic avoids the one I claimed, You say you’re feminist, but Disney was the one gave you your fame! I may have come to power with the help of my husband, But you’re a virgin in the army, sweetie, how does that happen? Mulan: Your delivery’s a failure, no wonder you died in childbirth, I’ll make like the people you loved and wipe you off the face of the earth! Uh, cause when I go to war, I desolate and, CHARGE WAIT! Her face will be easier to break than my hometown’s gates! OHHH The name’s MULAN And I can’t go wrong! I’ll bring pain and shame to MAINZ I mean the one who wants a John! Pope Joan: A great warrior kills herself to avoid being a concubine? Why didn’t you just try to cut the phallus off the swine? I know! Because you’re not tough that’s what, A nut from a yellow family who won’t risk their own butts, For their country! Honey, I went beyond, to rule an empire, I’m the best Joan of the Lord, but this girl’s still on fire! Let your men start battle, I got my Swiss Guard up, HOLD! You know, By the sight of your men’s dresses you didn’t need to change your clothes! FOLD! So why is this Easterner challenging me to rap? You should’ve went to America, to construct me the track! COLD! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MYTHICAL WAIT HOLD UP…do you mean they don’t have a penis? Yeah no duh Swiss sharp, guys we got a genius! No, I mean, they shouldn’t be in charge, this is against the rules! Shit! Let’s execute these verbal executers! Bitches be screwed. BATTLES WAIT NO FUCK OF HISTORICAL NOT THE FACE! I WILL MURDER YOUR FAMILY! SHIT. Poll Who Won? Hua Mulan Pope Joan Hint for Next Battle Category:Blog posts